In the Heat of the Nite
by AbayJ
Summary: Courtney is an internal affiars agent and Jason is a cop suspected of murder. Will that keep them apart or only draw them closer?
1. Chapter One

Chapter One  
  
Courtney Matthews walked into PCPD. She was here to investigate the murder of Elizabeth Webber. The lead suspect was Detective Jason Morgan. They had gone out, for a time and had recently broke up. That might seem like circumstantial evidence but he was also the last person to see her alive that night, before the police arrived. They had the footprint and the fingerprints on the gun. He also had an alibi and that was the only reason he had a job, even if it was just desk duty. He was lucky to have that.  
  
She walked up to the front desk. The young man there looked to be about 16, most likely his first job. "Hello I am here to see DA Corinthos."  
  
"May I have your name?" he asked the blonde woman. She was hot but know where as near as hot as Georgie. He was so glad the had worked out their problems and it was cool they got to work together. She helped him to run the front desk.  
  
"Sure," she looked at his name tag, "Dillon, my name is Ms. Matthews. I work for IA."  
  
"Oh yeah, Mr. Corinthos told me about you. Hold on, I'll tell him you here," he said.  
  
"Thanks," she flashed him a smile. He was cute, but way to young for her and by he was looking at the girl who was coming up to stand next to him, he was in love with that girl.  
  
Dillon picked up the phone and dialed three. "Mr. Corinthos, Ms. Matthews is here to see," he paused waiting for Mr. Corinthos to stop talking, Courtney suspected. A few seconds later. "He said he can see you now."  
  
"Okay, have a good day, both of you," she walked back into the main room of the police station  
  
~*~  
~*~  
  
"Jason I need to see you in my office." DA Michael Corinthos said. Jason was one of his both Detectives and friends, but he knew Jason was in deep shit and felt bad for that. Jason was already restricted to desk duty and most likely going to be suspended while the investigation was going on. He knew Jason was innocent, but then who did it. He had to keep a clear head and not let friendship get in the way.  
  
He sat at his desk and pulled Jason file from the cabinet, and looked through it. He had done so much in such a short time. Many of the other cops who had went through the academy were jealous of him for moving up so quickly. Jason had gotten Alcazar murder, Alexis Davis behind bars, Alcazar brother who was running drugs through Port Charles, The person who burnt down the warehouse, and Scotty Baldwin, the known crime lord, along with his number one man, Carmon Smith.  
  
Jason had nothing to do with murder and Michael knew that. While he was thinking, Jason came through door and looked at his friend. His friend who had stuck by him through thick or thin, the man who had restricted him to desk duty. The only man who believed he was innocent, besides Carly, Nik , and Em. Hell Ric his own partner thought he did it.  
  
"Michael, what did you need to see me about," he asked. His voice showing no emotion. That is the way it had been since he had been accused of murder. He had shut everything down, including his heart.  
  
Michael, looked up, still dazed by his thoughts. "Oh yeah......um the IA agent just arrived and wanted you in here while I talked to her."  
  
"Thanks, but why did the call and IA agent, they think that I am the murder why don't they just lock me up," he said in a bitter tone. Everyone was sure he did it. Gia and Zander who had been first on the scene had said that they found his foot print and his fingerprints on the gun but he was not even there that night, he was with his newly married sister and her husband. They were his only alibi but also family, they didn't really count.  
  
"You know I do not think you did it and neither does Carly, trust me we will find the real person who did this," Michael said sternly. He knew his friend hadn't killed Elizabeth, but he just didn't know who did.  
  
"Yeah while I sit at a desk pushing papers huh, I should be out there, I am the best damn detective this force has, and you god damn know it,"  
  
"Yeah maybe you are but you are also the lead suspect so please sit down Detective Morgan," a voice came from the doorway.  
  
A/N: You like? Please drop me a line if you want me to cont. Love, Ashley. 


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: Okay I am getting sick of all you Liason nuts. Do you see any chance of them getting back together? For god sakes, she slept with another man and Courtney is a lot smarter and tougher. Liz broke up with Jason not the other way around. She couldn't handle his life style and I have been hearing many bad things about Courtney. Liz deserves them more then Court does for god sakes. All Liz does is whine and whine. Jason and Courtney are getting married in the fall. GET THAT, THEY'RE GETTING MARRIED. Jason needs some on strong, like Courtney not week and at least Courtney looks like a woman not a damn tweleve year old, my little sister looks more like a woman then she does. Please just learn that they are not getting back together. He never even said I love you to her, so there. He has said to Courtney so many times. Please just learn to except Journey and forget damn Liason. And Grace I am begging you please stay here.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
"Yeah maybe you are but you are also the lead suspect so please sit down Detective Morgan," a voice came from the doorway.  
  
Jason whipped around to look at the woman who had just spoke. She was beauty. Long blonde hair, blue eyes and a body that would quit. Curves in all the right places. 'Damn I wouldn't mind taken her for a test drive,' thought to himself.  
  
"Agent Matthews, this is Detective Morgan," Sonny said. He saw the look on his friend's face. He would have to agree that Matthews was a knock out but Jason needed to remember that this woman could put him in jail for life.  
  
Courtney looked at the man she would be putting into Jail, or so she hoped. He was one damn fine man. He had a body that most male model would die for, eyes that felt like they could see right through you. God, she wanted to jump him. Do him right on that desk. "Hello Detective Morgan, DA Corinthos," she said. Without a stutter. She was proud of herself.  
  
"Mrs. Matthews." Jason said.  
  
"It's Agent Matthews or Ms. Matthews," Courtney said in a cold voice. She needed to be cold, or she might just let her body decide what to do and the last time she did that she got burned. Bad.  
  
"I'm sorry Ms. Matthews. So you are here to investigate me?" he said with a smile.  
  
Oh dear lord why in the hell did he have to smile. 'Be still my heart.' Courtney said to herself. "And hopefully put you in jail," she said, also with a smile.  
  
"While Agent Matthews is investigating you, I will be looking for the real killer," came another voice from the doorway. When every one turned they saw the ADA (Assistant District Attorney) "He is not the killer, he has a alibi," Carly said to the woman.  
  
"Yes family. You should know Mrs. Corinthos that if a family give an alibi it is not as sound as if it was some other people," Courtney shot back. Already she did not like this woman. "Like I was about to tell your husband it is not good to let your personal feeling get involved. Now if you will excuse me I will start the interviews. Can you tell me where I can find Detective Lansing desk."  
  
"Um.....it is the fourth desk from the integration room." Sonny told her, looking at his wife. He knew there was going to be trouble with these two.  
  
"Thank You," She started to walk past Carly but she stopped her.  
  
"Honey you are not going to get anywhere looking for the murder with Jason as your suspect. Elizabeth wasn't the most popular girl in Port Charles."  
  
"Well Mrs. Corinthos maybe you would like to fess up, I mean you do sound like you have a guilty conscious."  
  
Carly raised her hand but Courtney caught it, "Mrs. Corinthos I deal with cops, I went to the academy plus have a black belt in judo, and karate and kick box 5 times a week. You don't want to mess with me," she dropped the older woman's hand walk out of that office.  
  
Jason and Sonny both had grins on their faces. No one messed with Carlybabes or so they liked to call her in the precinct and got away with it. "Wash those grins right off you faces or I'll do it for you."  
  
"We weren't smiling at you sweetheart." Sonny said to his wife.  
  
"Yeah we were smiling with you," Jason said, and both men broke out in laughter.  
  
"You know what I am going to go, home and give that little bitch of a IA agent a warning. Don't fucking mess with Carlybabes," she said as she walked out of the office.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Courtney was sitting at Kelly's waiting for her partner Lucky Spencer. He was a great guy and good looking to. But he had a crush on her, Courtney had went out with her last partner and it had ended badly. She wasn't going to go through that again.  
  
"Hey partner," Lucky said as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her from behind and planted a kiss on her cheek.  
  
"Well I take you have good news?" Courtney laughed at her partner and friend.  
  
"Yep. My dad gave us free rein on this case."  
  
"That is good news, but why?"  
  
"Well it seems that when he retires he wants me to take his place and you to take my mom's," he said with a smile.  
  
"Shouldn't Lou Lou?" she asked Lucky, about his little sister. His little sister was now about 16 and her and Court got along great. They went shopping, to movies and talked about boys.  
  
"Well she still got awhile and she has her heart set on being an interior designer."  
  
"Good for her."  
  
"Yeah well, dad isn't taking it well he wanted her to become an IA agent but oh well mom is working on him."  
  
"Sounds like Laura."  
  
"Yeah, so what have you got on the case," he looked at his friend. She was so beautiful, so kind, so sweet, so sexy and so modest. She never took credit for anything, always saying she had help. She was also so gentle. He loved her and had for the longest time but she never dated her partner after Steve, he had been killed during a case, she had been harmed. She broke her leg, 3 ribs, and was in coma in for 5 weeks. Everyone sat by her bedside for the entire time, Luke, Jaine, Lou Lou, Laura and himself but everyone new that what really had changed her was the broken heart that Steve had left her with. He knew that she may never give him a chance but he still held out hope that one day she would see that he loved her more then anything.  
  
"Well his Partner and me are supposed to get together at his apartment later......actually in a half and hour."  
  
"Then we better get going."  
  
"Yeah," she stood up and Lucky helped her with her coat. The walked out of Kelly's but two people were still watching them, one a man and the other a women.  
  
"Watch out little girl you might not like what you find if you go snooping too hard," the man said.  
  
"Damn I want that guy," the waitress said, Penny was her name. She had been working here since she was a teen and never saw a man that looked as good as him, but it looked like that blonde and him had something. "Damn," she said and went on to her customers.  
  
A/N: Was it any good. Please review to tell me if you want to see more. Love, Ashley! 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
"Dammit Ric you are my partner." Jason shouted at his one time friend. Ric even believed that he had killed Elizabeth. He had not killed Elizabeth; he was with his family Dammit. He had Ric up by neck and with his other fist, he slammed it against the wall. "Damn you Ric. You know I didn't killed her."  
  
"I wasn't with you that night and when you were talking you said you were pissed that she cheated on you, so how do I know you didn't kill her." Ric said, gasping for air.  
  
"I have never lifted a hand to a woman. I would never kill a woman and you fucking know it," he said, slamming Ric into the wall to punctuate each word. "I did not kill her Dammit," He screamed so loud that he did not hear the door open.  
  
"Well Detective Morgan, you do like that work at making yourself look bad don't you," Courtney spoke from the doorway with her arms folded against her chest, looking on at the scene. "Let Mr. Lancing down now, Mr. Morgan or I will have no problem hauling you ass to jail."  
  
Jason let Ric slide to the floor, grasping for breath. He turned and looked at her. She just got more and more beautiful every time, and he might even like her, if she wasn't such a damn bitch. "Well Ms. Matthews, always coming in on my unflattering moments," he cam closer to her and lean down whispering in her ear. "I am much better in the bedroom care to join me."  
  
She lean back down, "Honey you couldn't handle me," her foot raised up and she brought it right to his foot. Her 3-inch heel digging into his toes. When she heard his gasp, she smiled. She whisper again in his ear, "I like it rough," she stood up and straight and moved over to Lucky.  
  
"Mr. Lansing may I ask you a few questions," the man who came here with Court ..................... Detective Matthews came with. Jason felt his jealousy rise. She was his, not this guys. She should be with him not that guy. Who in the hell is he? Why is he with her? What right does he have? Jason felt his hands ball into fist......what in the hell is wrong with you Morgan get a grip. She isn't yours. You shouldn't care if she fucked every damn guy in PC. But god did it. The thought of some man touching her made his blood boil.  
  
"Lucky what in the hell is wrong with you, look he's been hurt plus you have anger boy here," she said looking over at Jason. Damn did her look good. She was so tempted to take him up on his offer to go to the bedroom. When she felt his breath on her ear, she wanted nothing more then to turn her head and take his lips with hers. 'Dammit Matthews get a hold of your self. He could be a murder and here you are lusting after him. What in the fuck is you problem?' she chided herself. She turned back to her partner, "Take him to hospital and get him checked out while I talk to Mr. Morgan," she said to Lucky.  
  
"Are you sure, you could take Mr. Lansing while I take care of this guy," Lucky said looking over at Jason. He didn't want to leave Courtney with this guy. Not out of fear for Court, she could take care of her self but he felt this guy had a little too much interest in Courtney for Lucky liking.  
  
She looked over at Jason, he was standing there rocking back and fourth on his heels and his arms folded across his hard chest with a scowl on his face. He had a five o'clock shadow, which made him look all the more dangerous. Like he could kill. 'Well Court,' the little voice in the back of her head said 'he most likely did so don't go lusting after him because sooner or later you will be locking him' she looked back over at lucky hoping her feeling were not showing in her eyes. "I'll be fine don't worry just take him to the hospital," she said and it would be fine 'as long as I don't jump his bones' she added silently to herself.  
  
"Yeah Lucky," he said adding extra emphasis on the name "we'll be fine," he looked at the smaller man.  
  
As Lucky went by he looked at Jason, "Don't you dare hurt her or I swear to.............." he was cut short by Courtney.  
  
"GO LUCKY," she said sending him a death glare. "I will be fine."  
  
"Fine I'm going," he sent Jason one more look, a look that said what he wanted to say, that if he touched her that he would kill him and it wouldn't be quick.  
  
Jason didn't want to hurt her, if any thing he wanted to love her, 'Now Morgan where in the hell did that come from. You don't want to love any woman.' he told himself. "Look Court..................Agent Matthews I am not in the mood for twenty questions, so if that is what you are going to ask me then forget it," he start to walk out the door but she grabbed his arms.  
  
"Either we can do the twenty questions here or I can haul your damn ass down to the station and I'll do it in the interrogation room, so it's your choice."  
  
"Fine ask a away agent Matthews," he plop down in one of the oversize chair and crossed his hands in his lap waiting until she said something.  
  
"Why are you here?" she asked. Moving over to the chair across from him, sitting down with her legs under her.  
  
"I came to see Ric," was all he said.  
  
"Well that was obvious."  
  
"well that is what you asked. Was it not?"  
  
"Yes............yes I did, so I guess I have to be more detailed with you. Why did you come to see Ric," she asked on a sigh. He was not going to easy was he.  
  
"I came to see him to tell him I did not kill Elizabeth, he believes I did and I wanted to know why," he told her. It was true he wanted to know why.................why his own partner had done him in.  
  
"And did need violence?"  
  
"No.............look my temper got a little out of control, so look I'm sorry and I'll call Ric and tell him that myself. So are we done now?"  
  
"I guess I should get down to Hospital and help Lucky ask Ric some questions," she said as she unfolded herself from the chair and started to walk by him as he grabbed her arm and pulled her down to sit with him, in his lap. "What in the hell are you doing?"  
  
"What in the fuck kind of name is Lucky?" he asked. He hated that man already and didn't like the guy already. it seemed like he had already set his claim on Courtney, well he didn't give a shit he would have her when this was all over. "What going on between you two."  
  
She tried to pull away from his grasp, "Its none of your goddamn business, not let me the fuck go," she tried again to pull away from him but he only tighten his grasp on his arms  
  
"Do you kiss you mother with that mouth, " he asked with a teasing smile.  
  
"Yeah you got a problem with that," she told him as she gave up fighting against his grasp.  
  
"Nope because if it's good enough for her, it perfect for me," he leaned down and took her lips with his. Kissing her hard, his tongue stroking her tongue telling to come and play, which it did. Playing a game of cat and mouse, her arms going around his neck playing with his hair at the base of the neck.  
  
"Well hey blondy..............Well, well," came a voice from the door. 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four  
  
"Well hey blondy........well," Carly said from the door. "Why Jason I thought you had higher standards," she watched Jason and Courtney pull apart.  
  
Courtney jumped up and looked at Carly with a frown on her face. Jason saw the look go between the tow women. "Play nice you too I am in no mood to play referee," he said sending Carly a glare, she always did have the worst timing.  
  
"Look I need to go, and trust me Carly I have more class then you could ever have," she walked by her, pushing Carly shoulders with her own. Carly grabber her hair.  
  
"How dare you," Courtney hands went to her hair that was in Carly's grasp, "Never ever push Carlybabes."  
  
Courtney elbow went to Carly's stomach and Carly made an ooff sound, her grasp went away from her hair. Courtney turned around and pushed her down to the ground, Jason watching all this with a smile he should break it up but he loved a good catfight. Courtney got on top of Carly and grabber her hair, slamming her head into the floor. Carly moaned and pushed Courtney so she was on the bottom. Then slammed Courtney head into the floor, pulling her hair. The room was filled with ooffs, ahh, and ouches. Each woman trying to get the best of the other. Courtney finally pushed her to the floor, slamming her fist into Carly jaw, "I told you," her breathing was labored "do not mess with me Carlybabes," Courtney said as she stood up, brushing her pants off, fixing her hair. She looked over at Jason who was still smiling, "Jason clean up the trash," she said looking at Carly, Courtney hand went to the back of her head and felt a bump. 'Damn she got me good,' she watch Jason help Carly to her feet, holding her own jaw. Courtney grabbed her purse, "Carly next time can you try harder," with that she left.  
  
Jason could tell there was going to be hell to pay, just the look on Carly's face he could tell she was planning something. "Okay stop it right now," he said and his friend gave him a strange look, "Carly look whatever your planning in that little head of yours stop okay, it will only get you in trouble."  
  
"Jason I am not planning one little thing except Michael party," she said in a too sweet voice.  
  
"Carly I know you, you are planning something and you will just mess everything up so stop it."  
  
"Jason I am not planning nothing okay, god trust me," she told him even though she knew he was right, she was planning something for blondy.  
  
"Carly.......okay okay look I know I am not going to get any where with you so tell me what in the fuck were you doing here," he told her, frustration in his voice. That how it was with Carly, always. She wore you down then you just told her to do anything she wanted or get what she wanted. It was easier that way.  
  
"I heard little miss blondy was going to be here with her partner so I decided to come and make sure they just didn't accuse you," Carly said. She knew Agent Matthews had it in for Jason. She wanted to put him in jail for a crime he didn't commit, Elizabitch or what she liked to call her was a whore, and an ugly whore at that.  
  
"Look I am sure Courtney doesn't haven't it in for me but no I am not her favorite person," Jason said reading her mind like he always could.  
  
"Yeah well it looked like you were her favorite person when I came in, she was all over you. You should be happy I came when I did you never know what might have happened."  
  
'Something I want really bad to happen,' he thought to himself, he really wanted to give her a good test drive, to see how fast and hard she could go. She looked like one that liked it hard. He grinned and look at Carly, "I am going to head out, bye Carly," he walk out the door with Carly calling his name.  
  
"Jason come back here what was that damn grin for, come back here right this damn moment or I swear I will have your badge," she shouted at him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So Detective Lansing can you tell us what Detective Morgan said when he told her about Ms. Webber and his relationship," Courtney asked Ric Lansing, Morgan partner. From what people had said their relationship as partners was okay but Ric was a bit jealous of his partner A lot of people were jealous of Jason he was one of the best and fastest moving detectives. 'He is also the best kisser you have ever known' she thought as she ran her tongue over her lips. She could still taste him. 'I wonder what else he can do with that tongue of his.'  
  
"Courtney, hey sweety are you okay, Mr. Lansing was just telling us what Morgan said and you didn't even write anything down," Lucky said as he pulled her out of his thoughts. 'Damn a gurl can't even daydream about a guy giving her the best sex of her life anymore,' she thought o herself as she plaster a smile on her face and looked at lucky.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine sorry just kind of day dreamed there, so can u tell me again detective Lansing what he said," she looked at the man, he looked a little frail to be a cop but of course it didn't matter now a days you just paid someone and your mistakes were covered up.  
  
"We were talking on night....." he started but Courtney interrupted him.  
  
"Can you tell us which night, we need u to be as detail as possible."  
  
"It was on the Monday before the murder, it was around 12:00 A.M. we were the night patrol that night. He had said he had just found out that she had cheated on him and that she was going to pay. I ask him how, I had always thought Elizabeth was a sweet girl you know, but I guess she just wasn't loyal. He told me he didn't know but she would," he told them.  
  
"So he said he would make her pay, is that all?" Lucky asked.  
  
"Yes, look I have a real bad headache, and since I got to stay the night at this hospital, do mind if I can get some sleep," he asked the Agents. He needed to make a call anyway.  
  
"Sure, But would u mind if we came back tomorrow," Courtney asked, he seemed so fired up to help and now it seemed he wanted to get rid of them.  
  
"NO that's fine, see you tomorrow then."  
  
Lucky walked out and then Courtney followed, "Does that guy give you the creeps or is just me?" Courtney asked.  
  
"Well he was a little weird wanting to get rid of like that but whatever, let's go get something to eat, I am staving."  
  
"What's new about that," Courtney teased and put her hand in Lucky's.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Someone picked up the phone, and dialed a number, We need to something with the little IA bitch, I think she is getting a little to smart for her own good," a man said.  
  
"Don't worry, I got it all under control and with that Detective we should have her soon, don't worry we'll get her in our own time," the other man said, the little IA Agent would have to be taken of care of and soon, she was to big of a threat to their plan. 


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five  
  
The man dialed the cell number and waited for someone to pick up, he would have to set his plan into motion faster then thought. "Hello," the detective said.  
  
"Hello, we need to make are plan go into motion sooner then before," he told him. "That bitch needs to learn a lesson so start the plan," he told the man and clicked.  
  
~*~  
  
Courtney walked into her hotel room, when she saw she grasped. Why would any one do this? 'Dumb blonde, they were looking for something,' the voice in the back of her said. "Yeah but what," she answered back. What in the hell were they looking for? Her room was trash; all her cabinets were empty. Her underwear was scattered everywhere, her cloths were toss and thrown, her bags and briefcase emptied. She didn't touch anything, just pulled her phone out and dialed the police station.  
  
Did Jason do this, she thought to herself. Did he come looking for evidence that she might have on him? She didn't want to believe that but she knew it was possible. Very possible.  
  
~*~  
  
Jason was standing at his desk looking over some paper work when he heard the call come in. someone had broken into a hotel room and trashed it. It wasn't a uncommon call but when he heard Courtney voice reporting it in. Sonny was walking out of his office, he knew Sonny would be taking this call since it had something to do with an IA agent. He ran up to his friend. He was bored at the desk so why not tag along. 'Face it Morgan you don't want to go because you are bored you want to go because you might get to see Courtney,' the voice in his head said. That voice was getting annoying. It was always right. He tapped Sonny on his shoulder and the older man turned around. "Sonny can I tag along. I am so fucking bored sitting at this desk."  
  
He hoped Sonny did see the desperation in his eyes. He had to know Courtney was okay. He had to know that she wasn't hurt. "Sure but Jason until I get the time frame I am going have to consider you a suspect. You know I don't think you did it but if I don't consider you a suspect the entire IA will be on my ass," he told his friend. Jason knew he was right and it was the only right thing to do. Hell if he was Sonny he would suspect himself too.  
  
"I understand man. Lets just get there and find some real evidence on the bastard that did this," whoa did that sound a little strong. He is supposed to hate this woman. He knew he could never hate her but Sonny didn't know that. He turned and walked out of PCPD before Sonny could say anything. He was taking his bike; there was no way in the hell that he was going to ride with Sonny.  
  
~*~  
  
She was looking this was his chance. This bitch needed to be taken care of; she had to finished tonight before she got any deeper into this. Before she found out what really happened. He watched her walk into her room and call the police on her cell phone to report what had happen.  
  
Well he couldn't kill her here and now. The police would be on their way but he could give he a little warning. He came up behind and slammed the butt of his gun onto her head and ran. That should give her the warning from now on. He jammed his gun in the back of his jeans. He started to walk back down the corridor when he saw the uniform police go up to the room he was just in.  
  
~*~  
  
Courtney came around and moved. She saw she was on a bed now. 'What in the fuck happened?" she said as she opened her eyes. She saw Jason standing over her. God he was a sight to wake up to. His clear blue eyes.  
  
"You were knocked when me and Sonny came in. I put you on the bed. How ya feeling," he asked her. She felt his hand smooth back her hair away from her face. She wanted to grab his hand and yank him down and pull him on top of her.  
  
"Um my head is a little sore, but that's about it," she told him with a smile, rubbing her head. She felt a small little bump on her head. There was no blood so no worries. She sat up slowly, then stood up.  
  
"Are you sure you okay," he asked again with concern in his voice. Why would he be worry,' she thought. All her thought flooding back, of all the thoughts and what had happen to her. Jason was the number one suspect and had a reason for hiding. That's why she had called the police, he was the one who had knocked me out so why was he worried.  
  
She looked at him, loathing in her eyes. "DA CORINTHOS!" she yelled. Sonny came in, out of breath.  
  
"What, what's wrong?" he asked.  
  
Why is he here, he Is the one that trashed my room the knocked me out. Arrest him before I report you to IA Spencer," she told him looking him in the eye. Her eyes told him that she would follow through on her threat. He walked behind Jason and slapped the cuffs on his wrist, reading him the rights. Jason looked at her and she looked back. She almost told Sonny to forget it but she couldn't, he was the suspect and he needed to be taken in no matter what her feeling were on him. No matter if, she starting have feeling for him. She would just have to forget him. 


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six  
  
Jason was in the integration room. He didn't do this. He didn't hit Courtney. He would never hurt Courtney. So yeah maybe he had motive. Maybe he had access. Maybe he would like to get whatever shit he had on him but he didn't do this. He wanted to shot all this out. Dammit why didn't anyone believe him? He sat there listening to the question shot at him. The same question he had shot at a million suspects over the years. He sat there unmoving. His arms crossed. Tapping his foot on the tile. He was pissed, pissed that know believed him. Not even Carly was sure if he did it or not. So far they knew he didn't hit her on the back of her head. They were holding him for trespassing and breaking and entering.  
  
"Jason tell me if you did this, I will get you off," Carly told him. He didn't need to get off, well he did but in a different way then what Carly meant. He didn't do this. Dammit if Courtney didn't know that. She was in here, her arms crossed in the same manner of his own. He hated her at this moment. She got him into all this shit and it wasn't fair. Once Sonny and Carly left the room, telling him he was free to go but was still a suspect they sat in the room silently.  
  
"Why did you do it?" she asked him. Well if he had done it he could give her a thousands reason why. But he hadn't done it. He wouldn't have done it. He didn't wreck her room or kill Elizabeth. He was tired of all the suspicion. He was drained. He needed to get away. He stood up and walked to the door. When he looked back at her. He felt hurt. She believed that he was guilty on all charges. On everything.  
  
"I didn't do it Courtney, none of it. I wish you would believe me," he walked out, not waiting for her response. He was tired of everybody; he needed to go to his one comfort. The person the supported him in everything. In everything and anything he did.  
  
~*~  
  
'I didn't do it Courtney, none of it. I wish you would believe me,' he had said. She wanted to tell him that maybe he was right. That she would work to prove it. She went to her bed. Lucky had wanted her to stay with him but she had turned him down, needing to be alone. Needing peace. She picked up the phone. She needed to call her voice of reason. The woman who was like a second mother to her. She dialed the number and waited for some one to pick up.  
  
"Spencers," Luke's voice came over the line. He was her father. She didn't have a father anymore. He had left her. Had left her and her mother and gotten in a car accident that night. It hurt to know he father didn't want her but Luke, crazy Luke made her feel love. Like only a father could.  
  
"Hey Luke, can I talk to Laura?" she asked.  
  
"Sure doll face, how's the case going?"  
  
"It's going fine Luke," she tells him, besides falling for my suspect. Besides having hot sweaty dreams of the man I am trying to get in jail. Besides coming up with new uses for handcuffs, the ones that had him cuffed to a chair or bed and her having her way with him. It was going fine if you didn't count all those things in. "Besides getting hit on the head tonight I am fine Luke."  
  
"Are you okay? Was it a hard hit?" he asked me. 'I swear he is a mother hen,' she mumbled to herself. You might not see it when you first look at him but once he took you under his wing then you know.  
  
"Yes and no, can I just talk to Laura please."  
  
"Fine don't talk to your old man," he said in a hurt child's voice. Only Luke could sound like a spoiled brat who's mommy just denied him something.  
  
"Luke just put Laura on."  
  
"Well she ain't here doll face."  
  
"Didn't you just say I could talk to her?"  
  
"Yeah but I lied. If I had told you she wasn't here, would you have talked to me?" he was so smart and sneaky sometimes. It drove her nuts.  
  
"Bye bye Luke."  
  
"Wait.you and Lucky.marriage," she hung up on him, laying back in bed. God she had a messed up family but one of the best.  
  
She heard a knock on the door and went to it. When she opened it she saw Jason. What the fuck was he doing here? Why was he here? She tried to slam the door shut but he put he foot in the jam of the door. "What the fuck do you want?" she asked in a voice laced with anger.  
  
"You know what I want Courtney," he pushed open the door and came in looking her barley covered body, only a Miami dolphins T-shirt on. Nothing under it.  
  
He pulled her body to his and started to kiss her passionately. Their tongues intertwining. Her moans becoming his. His hands roaming up and down her body. She couldn't push him away she wanted this just as much as he did. They walked back toward the bed, never breaking their kiss. He laid her down gently and then put his body over tops of hers, spreading kisses down her neck. Her moans becoming louder. His hands traveling up her chairs, rubbing her stomach. She heard a knock on the door and then he was gone.  
  
She rubbed her eyes, her legs tangled in her sheets. That was not a dream was it? It was too real. That couldn't be dream. She moaned and put her head in her hands. Dammit now she was having hot and heavy dream about him. That was all she needed. She got up and went to the door. Opening and she saw the last person she wanted to see.  
  
"What do you want?" 


	7. Chapter Seven

A/N: This chapter is NC-17. I hope you like it and please, please Review, I am addicted to them lol.  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
She rubbed her eyes, her legs tangled in her sheets. That was not a dream was it? It was too real. That couldn't be dream. She moaned and put her head in her hands. Dammit now she was having hot and heavy dream about him. That was all she needed. She got up and went to the door. Opening and she saw the last person she wanted to see.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked him. First she had a dream of him and now he was here, she wasn't sure if she should laugh or scream. Or hell push him on the bed and get it over with, f*ck his brains out and then say good-bye. What a laugh that would be.  
  
"I am here because I want to prove that I was not the one that hurt you. I was at work all day, you can ever ask Zander and Gia," his voice was hoarse and haggard. His breather smelled of whisky and beer. His alcohol level was higher then it should have been driving with and she would bet her badge that he had been.  
  
"Jason your drunk," he just smiled at her, that slow grin. It only made him sexier. He was so fine,  
  
"Yeah I guess you could say I am," he told her. Like he found it funny for some reason, Courtney was less then amused.  
  
"Why are at my f*ucking door step, stoned," he started to laugh about something. She stared at him like he was crazy, what was so funny to this man. "shut the hell up Jason right this damn moment!"  
  
He sobered up, looking at her, she saw anger, worry, desire and lust in his eyes. It was like he wanted to push her up and against the wall and taker her and had and fast. She wasn't totally against that idea. "Courtney, I ha-have never hurt you or Elizabeth. W-when you were hurt, I felt horrible," he sounded so sincere that she almost believed him.  
  
"Jase," he stopped her.  
  
"Why are you calling me Jase, instead of Detective Morgan?" well did he liked that better or something.  
  
"Would you like Detective Morgan better?"  
  
"No, I like you saying my name, I like it a lot, I would love to hear you say it all breathless when you say it. Maybe even moaning or screaming it," he wiggled his eyebrows. She wouldn't mind it either.  
  
"Is that all you think about," she said to his with disgust. 'Talk about calling the kettle black Matthews, isn't that all you think about when it comes to this man,'  
  
"When it comes to, oh hell yeah baby," h leaned forward and before she could stop it, his lips were against her. She wasn't even sure she would have stopped him. His lips were softer then she had thought. Full and soft. His tongues poked out of his mouth and kicked her lips side to side. His breath smelled and tasted of whisky. Normally that would have a turn off, but made him even more sexier. He tongue parted her lips, stroking his tongue with his own.  
  
She was going to push him odd in a minute, just a few more minutes. He pulled her body to his so they were hip to hip. She felt his hard manhood against her thigh. Someone moaned and she wasn't sure f it was her or him. Didn't really cared.  
  
~*~  
  
Jason pulled away with great effort looking into her eyes. Yes, he was drunk but he didn't think his attraction to here was due to that. Her eyes were a deep sapphire blue. He couldn't resist and pulled her into an another kiss, deeper this time, moaning. He backed her against the for so he could hook one of her legs on his him. He woman hood and against his hard member. She started rock her hips against his. When he pulled away from her hips and moved down to her neck, leaving love bites. Her moans in his ear.  
  
If he didn't stop he was going to cum in his pants. He tried to pull away but Courtney wouldn't let him. She pulled his head to hers and whispered in he ear, "F*ck me Jason please," how in the hell could he say no to that. He kissed her again.  
  
But pulled away, "Are you sure?" God please let her say yes.  
  
"Oh yes I am sure," she whispered and grasp his hand bringing it to her pussy. He felt how wet she was and ran a finger up and down her slit. Only touching her clit softly, as she moaned loudly in his ear.  
  
"Please do me, I am so wet and I need you deep and hard in me," he moaned when he heard her say that. He undid his pants as fast as he could and pushed his boxers down. She wrapped her legs around him and he thrust deep in her. He started to move slowly at first. When she let her head fall back, he picked the pace up. Seeing the pleasure in her eyes and face. She was so tight around him and he felt himself almost cumming but held in back. The veins in his neck becoming more prominent.  
  
He moved even faster and harder, her body slamming against the door. She tighten around him and screamed at his name as he fell apart. He soon followed, his legs becoming weak. He fell to the floor, her arms and legs still around him. Her head on his shoulder, both their breaths swallow. Both trying to regain their composure. When they both come to their senses, more Courtney came to her sense she realized what had happen. The first words that come out of her mouth, to Jason disappointment. "Oh God, what in the hell have I done."  
  
~*~  
  
A/N2: Sorry about the scene, I am horrible at those, hope you still like the chapter. 


End file.
